Pokéshipping VS Amourshipping
by Fanficnumber14
Summary: À TOUS LES POKÉSHIPPERS ET AMOURSHIPPERS ! Dans cette fanfiction, Ondine avait parcourut un long chemin afin de retrouver son très cher Sacha. Malheureusement pour elle, Serena était un poil jalouse (un poil ne fut qu'une image). Entre jalousie maladive et violence, notre héros devra choisir l'élue de son cœur... (OOC en particulier pour Serena). Rated T pour passages violents


Rien ne m'appartient, seulement le caractère de Serena (Joke)

* * *

Clem et Serena décidèrent de discuter entre filles dans une cafétéria à Illumis. La demoiselle aux yeux azurs s'inquiétait pour Sacha qui depuis quelques temps, en particulier depuis son annonce en rapport avec son départ de Kalos, voyait quelqu'un. Il voyait une fille qui se dénommait Ondine. Elle était venue à Kalos rien que pour lui.

« La veille, j'ai confessé mes sentiments à Sacha. » avoua Serena qui se trouvait assise à une table.

En face d'elle, une Clem stupéfaite mangeait quelques patates. Entre deux patates, elle dit:

« Ah mais tu es amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps?

\- Non, non... mentit la jeune blonde en cachant un léger rougissement

\- An la menteuseuh elle est amoureuseuh ! se moqua Clem en levant ses bras tout en se levant.

\- Clem !

\- Bah quoi? Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a répondu !?

\- Il me considère seulement comme une amie. »

Clem devait s'en douter: Sacha était amoureux d'Ondine et cela depuis le début de son aventure. Du moins, ça demeurait incertain car il ne l'avait pas clairement dit. La championne d'arène rousse était inoubliable et si précieuse à ses yeux qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Ils avaient parcouru deux régions ensemble et avaient traversé énormément d'épreuves, dans la joie, la peur et la tristesse. Ils s'étaient aventurés tous les 2 (avec Pierre mais là on s'en fout)... La colère monta en Serena qui arrêta de s'imaginer leurs péripéties.

« Tu me conseilles quoi ? demanda la blonde, désespérée

\- Je sais pas moi...»

Et à l'extérieur de la cafétéria, Sacha et Ondine discutaient ensemble. La championne d'arène était vêtue d'un pantalon bleu clair serré et d'un t-shirt noir. Aussi, elle portait des chaussures noires à lacets. Cette dernière était contre le mur et son ami l'était aussi, mais penché de côté. Non loin de là, Lem:

« Bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps... » fit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

En effet, les 2 anciens partenaires de voyage était assez rapprochés, ce qui embarrassa le blondinet.

À la surprise d'Ondine, Serena sortit de la cafétéria, l'air furax. Un rire moqueur fut poussé par la rousse qui s'empressa de prendre la parole:

« Dis-moi Serena, il faudrait peut-être que tu évites le café. La jalousie se mélange très mal avec. »

Ironie du sort, ce n'était pas Serena mais Sacha qui était gêné. Évidemment, il se sentait responsable de la jalousie envahissante de son amie. Il voulut la calmer.

« Allons Serena, dit-il, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus attaché à Ondine qu'à toi...

\- Tu l'aimes... s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, autant te prévenir.

\- Surtout que tu es très moche. » ajouta la championne d'arène en se cachant derrière le garçon qu'elle aime.

La fille qui eut un chagrin d'amour explosa. Ce n'était pas habituel de la voir dans un tel état mais jamais elle ne fut aussi jalouse qu'à cet instant. Même Miette n'était pas aussi provocante. Elle hurla, en se tenant la poitrine, tout en restant baissée :

« ONDINE JE TE PRIERAI DE NE PAS CONTINUER À ME...

\- Pardon miss fleur bleue, la coupa sa rivale, j'ai pas fait exprès. » conclut-elle avec de fausses larmes.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui débordait le vase.

Serena rentra dans la cafétéria.

« Je crains le pire. fit Clem en sortant de celle-ci.

\- Mais arrête Clem, elle n'oserait pas faire de mal à une mouche ! la rassura Ondine avec le sourire.

\- Pour Sacha, ça m'étonnerait. commenta Lem en s'approchant et ajustant ses lunettes.

\- De toute façon, cette fille est trop svelte, trop faible. Moi j'ai beaucoup de muscles au moins ! se vanta la rousse en s'exhibant de façon provocante devant Sacha.

\- Ah d'accord. Mais t'es grosse aussi c'est pour ça. répondit ce dernier sans bouger.

\- HEIN !? Mais va crever ! » s'énerva Ondine en se retournant vers son ami. Elle se trouvait désormais dos à l'entrée de la cafeteria.

Après ces paroles, Serena sortit de la cafétéria, une chaise à la main.

« Euh Ondine... commença Sacha avec peur.

\- Quoi? répondit la rousse sèchement.

\- Hum. » poussa Sacha en pointant Serena du doigt.

Ondine, elle, se retourna doucement et leva un poil la tête. La chaise lui faisait de l'ombre. La rivale avant d'abattre la chaise sur la rousse, commenta avec un sourire et des pleurs...

« Bye-bye. »

...puis fracassa la chaise à la tête d'Ondine. Cela inquiéta Sacha, Lem et sa sœur. Ils l'entourèrent en restant accroupis devant elle

« Ondine? Oh eh? Ondine?! »

Avec remord et au dépit de ses amis, Serena s'enfuit rapidement vers la route reliant Illumis à Fort-Vanitas.

Sacha énervé mais aussi attristé se mit à la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'Ondine l'interpella.

« Sacha ! C'est moi ou elle ! » s'écria-t-elle restant allongée et avec une grosse migraine à la tête.

Le héros décida de ne pas l'écouter car il se faisait du soucis pour son amie. Il poursuivit sa route.

* * *

J'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à déposer une p'tite review. :)


End file.
